WHYB: There You Are
by xoxo starry-eyed
Summary: Sequel to Where Have You Been. Massie attempts to get over Derrick and stumbles into someone else's path. Derrick tries too, although it shouldn't be referred to as 'success'. DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN THE CLIQUE AND(despite my wishes)LISI HARRISON IS THE GENIUS BEHIND IT!I wrote this fanfic. though... Rated T just in case! ON HIATUS, POTENTIALLY FOREVER! SORRY!
1. Airplanes

**Where Have You Been 2:**

**There You Are**

**Prologue**

_"Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now"_**  
**

Massie was resting on the plane. The soft cushioning of first class airline seating surrounded her. Alicia sat beside her. Claire was across the table. Alex was up and about; bathroom, flirting, who knows? Massie didn't care. She just sat back and relaxed, trying to take her mind off of the break up.

But she yearned to have it back. She felt a tug at her heart whenever she thought of the moment. That want to just run away from it all. To cry. To be with one person and never have any complications. She was only human. Maybe that was why her wishes never came true. To keep from sobbing on a daily basis was so hard. But holding back tears was easier than facing him again. She was glad that the label called, and that she wouldn't be alone. Massie found herself getting more and more sick of living in Westchester again.

Her friends were great, don't get her wrong, but to her it felt easier in a new city. She was able to blow everyone away and she didn't have any baggage with her. Emotional baggage, that is. Nonetheless, Massie was strongest in LA. It was the possibility of becoming someone else that had always fascinated her. No one knew her, at least not personally. In Westchester, word traveled. Everyone knew her story and knew what she was about. It was almost disturbing. But that was just what she put up with. She was used to laughing it off and pretending she didn't care. She was used to setting trends and constant attention. In LA, she got attention. Sure. But the way people saw her there was probably real different. Not that she was two-faced or that she faked personality. But she felt more alive in California. Pressure was lifted off of her shoulders. If you asked her friends, they wouldn't see anything different from New York Massie and LA Massie. That was because they were the only people who knew her. In New York she had her guard up all the time. LA Massie wasn't afraid of showing who she was. Of course New York Massie always had drama, and drama was useful when she wrote songs. Well, she'd much rather be happy then deal with fighting. Drama was for the theater club, or perhaps the Shakespeare-obsessed writers in her old high school honors English class.

Alicia tapped her shoulder furiously. Massie shot up from her slouch into princess posture. She snapped her head to the Latina, who's brown eyes bored into her own. Alicia's raven black hair tumbled down her shoulders when she took it out of the high pony tail that it was in. Massie managed to grumble, "What?"

"Massie! We have to change before we land! I don't know about you, but I will not be seen in LA for the first time like this!" she whisper-yelled, gesturing down to the orange juicy sweats she was wearing and then to my royal blue ones. Massie sighed with a slight eye-roll.

"Whatever." then she turned to Claire, who was reading _the Notebook_ by Nicholas Sparks for the umpteenth time. "Wanna change too?"

Claire shrugged, putting down her book and standing up. "Sure."

Linking arms, the girls went over to the bathrooms, waiting for each person to change until they could all go in and do makeup, hair, etc. Less than an hour later, and they were done. They all looked flawless. Alicia had big curls, Claire rocked her classic straight/voluminous look and Massie had her blowout that always seemed to stun everyone. When they came back, Alex was sitting in her chair, calmly reading a magazine. "Hey."

Alex looked up, slightly startled. Putting the magazine on her lap and flashing her pearly whites, she simply replied "You're back."

"Yeah," Alicia said, collapsing into her seat at the table. "And where were you off to earlier?"

Massie noticed Alex blush a little. "I was down by the bar."

Massie sat down and leaned in curiously, Claire quick to follow her. The bar was a cool area on board. It was totally modern and chic from the architecture to the lights and finally to the contemporary lounge area. Massie would go there, but she simply preferred staying in the cabin. "Go on."

"Nothing happened. I just talked to a guy. I wasn't all that into him."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She answered. Massie raised her eyebrows in doubt but shrugged it off.

"If you say so. Anyone wanna watch some TV?" she asked, waltzing over to the couch and plasma screen in their room. The way the rooms/cabin thing worked was that a hallway ran along one edge of the plane with doors into private rooms, complete with living area, kitchen bedroom and bathroom. It was somewhat small, but the plane was quite large as a whole, so there were plenty of similar rooms. This was a completely first class/business class plane with no coach so they were able to put in tons of cool amenities. This would include private cabins and bars and lounges.

"Nah." Claire answered. "Why don't we go and get something to eat? I could go for some Gummi Feet."

"Sure." And with that, they were strutting over to the bar in their designer clothes, blowing the adult crowd away as they entered the room. The bar glowed with technicolor, and the seating area had strange chairs that bent in ways that somehow made sitting more comfortable. Massie was just observing the space when sirens rang out through the bar and red lights flashed all around her. What. The. Hell.

People's head turned, unsure if they should be panicking or just accept possible doom. And as people started to grow with fear-the sirens dropped a beat. Dub-step pounded throughout the plane and all of the flight attendants turned into a flash mob. The danced in the center of the lounge, working around tables and slyly assisting the plane. Everyone came to love it after a few seconds of realizing what was going on. Even the older passengers swayed along.

Massie turned the slightest and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Josh. He looked around the room, dumbfounded by the apparent flash mob. She rolled her eyes and sauntered over to him.

"Josh what are you doing here?" she pulled him into a closed area so Alicia didn't see him.

"I need to talk to Alicia." he responded.

"Why?"

"Because! She's _Alicia_! Mass, you don't get it. I've been in love with her for the longest time! Ever since middle school."

"Could've fooled me." she muttered.

"Please help me! Derrick wouldn't come near here when I asked him." Massie winced slightly at the sound of his name. Not enough for Josh to notice though.

"Josh! You can talk to her, but I can't help you get her back. It's ultimately her decision."

"Please!"

"No! You're lucky I'm even letting you get near her."

"You can't-"

"Actually, she has told me never to let you talk to her. Really I'm being a bad friend by letting you go to her" she interrupted. Josh looked down sadly and the tiny bit of remorse she had caused her to add "But we're friends too. That's why I'll let you go on so you two can work it out and not live in misery the rest of your lives."

Josh looked up with a gleam in his eye. "We're friends?"

"Yes, now go before I change my mind." She shooed him over to her Spanish friend. When she watched them she saw Alicia trying to leave him but eventually, after protesting, she listened. From that point she engulfed him in a hug and leaped into his arms. Massie smiled warmly at the couple. But deep inside she wished it was her. Hugging Derrick, of course. But she swallowed down the thoughts and strutted over to Alex- a fellow single lady in a group of fast becoming taken girls.

"So. We have boyfriends one day and the next, everyone has boyfriends _except_ us. How did it end up that way?"

"Not true," Alex sighed. "Kristen doesn't have a guy."

"Not _yet._ I mean seriously. Have you _seen_ the guys on the US Olympic men's team? H-O-T hot."

"I suppose." she shrugged. The flight attendants resumed their duties and called into the speakers.

"_We will be landing in Los Angeles in approximately 20 minutes."_

"Come on, we have to make sure we don't leave anything in the cabin." Massie led Alex back, leaving Claire and Alicia in the bar.

* * *

They climbed out of the car, staring at Alex's mansion. It looked like a Greek Villa, sleek modern and oh-so chic. It fit perfectly into the landscape and around the back had a pool that flowed evenly into a hot tub.**(A/N: Picture on my profile)** "Pretty sweet."

"Thanks. So what should we do first?" Alex looked around, bored.

"Unpack?" Claire suggested.

"Puh-lease. We'll have plenty of time for that later. Believe me Claire, we'll be here a while." Massie pushed aside the idea.

"Why don't we go night swimming," Alicia said, walking by them with her hair up in a bun, shades on, striped bikini and a towel draped over her arm. She made her way to the back door, texting as she did so. The other three exchanged looks.

"Sounds good to me," Massie shrugged, following her friend out with her own swimsuit.

Although it felt like it should be morning but it was dark outside and the pool glowed with LED lights. Wading through the water, Massie felt the chill tingle her spine and race through her body. Claire and Alex waded through the cool water gingerly while Alicia thrashed around, and Massie decided to assume she was practicing water ballet.

"You OK Leesh?"

She was right, as usual. Alicia burst from the water and gagged a second. "Yep. Just some water Ballet. The only dance I can't do." she said with an eye-roll.

Massie clung to the edge of the pool, gazing up at the stars. A jet darted across the sky above and she closed her eyes. _If I could make a wish,_ she thought, _I would wish to start over. Go to when I went back to Westchester just a few weeks ago. Before everything got complicated. _She climbed onto the asphalt surrounding the pool and waved goodnight to her friends. She needed some time to think.

And in her thinking ways, she changed into pj's, grabbed a bucket of ice cream from Alex's fully stocked fridge, (The maintenance staff filled it for them) and plopped onto her couch. And just her luck, the Channel on the TV was full of Soap Opera's. Fitting for her depressed mood.

Although she was dying to change it, she didn't feel like getting up. She was so close to tears she would have burst the second her body realized it had the energy to. Standing was one thing that would definitely remind it. That was why she choked down the urge and waited until her friends came in. _If they ever did,_ A nagging voice complained in the back of her head.

Massie looked out the corner of her eye enough to see them sitting around, bored as ever. But that happened to be right when Josh came around the bend and Alicia jumped in excitement. Alex was resting on a lounge chair and looked at them disgustedly. Claire retreated back to the house with her-both seeming to find his presence unsettling.

When they came in, before paying attention to Massie, they bolted upstairs and changed into pj's virtually identical to hers. VS. PINK tees and jackets with billowy satin pajama bottoms from Betsey Johnson. Alex sat down in a big chair and curled up, captivated by the drama as well. Claire just wrinkled her brows and turned to her heartsick friends. "Watching this stuff won't make you feel better."

Then she noticed the ice cream in Massie's hands and took it out of her grasp. "And this won't help either! Guys, come on! Massie, what happened to the girl who wouldn't shed a tear? Especially over a guy."

"Who said I was crying?" she replied bluntly.

"Mass, we both know your bummed- and you too Alex- But you can't seriously let them hurt you and get away with it. Besides, you were an amazing friend when I found out about Cam. Massie, I want to be able to pay you back and support you. I mean we're on the other side of the country for goodness sake! It can't be that hard to get over him!"

"Claire, I want to. I really do! But I just can't deal with it right now. Can I have one night to build a bridge and well... you know"

"Get over it." the three said in sync.

"Yeah. We'll be better in the morning. In the mean time, pass me the vanilla." Alex sunk into her seat. Claire handed it to her and rushed to get more ice cream from the freezer. Inspecting it carefully she turned to Massie.

"Mass, do you want Chocolate, Mint, Rainbow Swirl, Cookies'n'Cream, Double Mint Chocolate chip, regular Chocolate Chip or Dino Bite?"

"All of the Above," Massie groaned with a slight giggle. Claire muffled a laugh, "No, but seriously."

"Double Mint Chocolate Chip, please!"

Claire walked over with the tub of it in her hand, along with a giant bag of Smart Food Popcorn.

* * *

Derrick paced through his room. He occasionally stole a glance at Massie's house, longing to see her light flicker on. He had really been hoping that she would come back and say "Just Kidding, I never left!" But sadly she never did. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white button down and skinny jeans. Cologne filled his nose. Acqua Di Gio- Giogio Armani. A tingling scent of marine mixed with a little white Musk and Cedar. It was his favorite summer cologne.

A car beeped outside of his house. Cam was picking him up to go to this new club of sorts. And Derrick just couldn't say no. After all, he was still flirty Harrington that everyone loved.

While he walked to the car, a jet flew overhead, streaking across the sky. _I wish Massie was here right now._

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**ITS ALIVEEE**

**jkk. More like: ITS A-HEREEE**

**yep that sounds right. The sequel we all waited a week or so for is finally here! Wow.. shocker. You could _not_ tell from the title or summary or the fact that you read it at all. Nope I had to say it. Totally. **

**Well i hope you guys like it... IDK. It's alot longer than I usually do for the first chapter but I posted an excerpt of it on the first so I was like 'WHY NOT?'**

**So Review down below my lovelies:)**

**lol I saw a van outside of class today and someone wrote 'free candy' on the side and a spray can next to it. But we're all teens so naturally we thought it was hilarious. That was kind of random... whatevs.**

**xoxo,**

**Natalieee**


	2. The One That Got Away

**There You Are**

**Prologue**

**Part Two**

_**The one that got away; Katy Perry**  
_

_"In another life_  
_I would be your girl_  
_We'd keep all our promises_  
_Be us against the world_  
_In another life_  
_I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say_  
_You were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away"_

Massie threw popcorn at the TV. "No! No! Just No! You lied to her! You. Do. Not. Deserve. Her!" She chucked more at each period. In that episode, Mel-rose was contemplating forgiving her husband after he had an affair for a year and a half and is now forgiving. Mel-rose chose to forgive and the fictional couple burst into a black and white make-out session. Massie, who arose from her chair sunk back down in defeat. She glanced at the clock. 9:34 am. Looks like they stayed up all night. _Whoops. _Claire softly snored and Alex scowled at the screen, just as upset as Massie was. "Ugh!" Massie said angrily, crossing her arms.

"Men" Alex scoffed.

* * *

"Women" Damion scoffed. "How could Alex get so ticked that I was dancing with Olivia?"

_Probably because you kissed her while you were dating Alex, _Derrick thought. He didn't dare say it aloud though, as he was guilty of this as well. Josh had fled to LA to win Alicia, finally growing a backbone. And based off of the Facebook pictures, they got together. Derrick decided to scroll through Massie's page again. Her bright amber eyes gleamed back at him on her profile picture. He missed her more every time he thought of it. AKA: _All the time._ But he had some hope. Cam was, somehow, able to get Claire back. But Claire's a lot more forgiving than Massie.

"No. Fucking. Clue." Derrick rolled his eyes.

* * *

Massie was too disappointed by the show to keep watching. Instead she got ready for the day, drank some 5-hour energy and got into her car, which arrived that morning. She quickly arrived at the studio where her assistant waited for her.

"Hello Blair. Hows it going?" Massie asked, taking a bite out of her apple. The seventeen year old grinned.

"Good, thanks, Mass- I mean," Blair corrected. "Ms. Block."

"Blair, you can call me by my first name."

Massie looked Blair up and down. She was wearing black shorts from Alice + Olivia with a ruffle teal tank and blazer from Theory. She had silver Jimmy Choo's and finally a matching silver tote from Juicy Couture. Obviously she didn't need the job. But Massie was glad she was her assistant, as she was the most loyal she's had in a long time.

"Really?" her innocent blue eyes widened. She released her hair from a big clip and the caramel locks tumbled down her back.

"Really," Massie answered. She took out her phone and scrolled through messages "Now come on. What's my first appointment today?"

"Okay." Blair looked down at her Ipad Mini. "So first you have to talk to Sam about your next album. And a few guys called saying they wanted to have lunch with you."

"Who?" she asked slowly. Blair shrugged, looking down to check. She nearly dropped the Ipad. Massie heard her faint gasp.

"Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygod! You are _so _lucky!" Drew said, jealousy evident in her voice.

"What? What is it?" Blair had to take a deep breath or two before she could tell her.

"Josh Hotz, and some friends want to come visit you!"

"Yeah and what makes me lucky?" Massie looked at her like she was missing something. Blair widened her eyes.

"I hope you know who Josh Hotz and his friends are!"

"Uh, yeah. I do." Massie sipped her coffee. "And I have since middle school. Here I'll call him to prove it."

Massie waved her phone like a magic wand and Blair stared at it, mesmerized. "PLEASE DO!"

"Fine, calm down." Massie dialed his number into the phone and Blair locked her eyes on it, almost analyzing the exact digits. After a ring, Josh picked up. "Hey Josh, it's-"

"Hey Mass!" he interrupted excitedly. "So can you come later? You still haven't responded."

"Oh yeah, I can. But you-know-who won't be there right?" she whispered, not wanting Blair to know about Derrick. The girl would flip.

"Guess she doesn't want you to come Derrick!" Josh called in the background. She heard him chuckle a bit but she was too distracted by the red rising up to her cheeks.

"He's there?"

"No. I was teasing you Massie. He's still in Westchester."

"Good," Massie couldn't help but sigh in relief. She missed him but by no means could she stand being near him. It would hurt too much. Massie thought back to when they were dating. It wasn't a long time. Just a week or so. But it felt like a lifetime. She had known him for so long. Fallen for him so many times. This was the last. She was sure of it. Not only did he break her heart to bits and pieces, he ruined her birthday and made her first night in LA hell-although he wasn't there. Blair turned to her confused.

"Derrick Harr-"

"Don't speak of_ it_."

"So my best friend's an it now?" Josh broke into their conversation. Before she could reply he said, "Sorry Mass, I gotta go. Meet ya at The Bazaar? 12 ish?"

"Sure."

* * *

Massie stood among her friends and stared at the redhead and blonde in front of her, in shock. She dropped her bag and ran towards them. She leaped into Kemp's arms. He squeezed her back and before he could squeeze _another place_, she tore apart from him and smacked him lightly on the arm. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever! Not since you signed with that soccer team in Arizona!" She turned to the red haired boy that stole her first kiss. "And Todd! Shouldn't you be getting ready for senior year soon?"

"Well it's not for a while, and my parents wanted me to check up on Claire." Todd said. He had gotten taller. He had straight hair and sparkling blue eyes that bore into Massie's. He's had a crush on her for the longest time and she knew about it- but honestly who could blame the kid? She was hot, rich and famous. At least that's what everyone said.

"And I felt like visiting my favorite girl!" Kemp gave her another hug- without trying to pinch her ass. It was a warm brotherly hug that they shared every once in a while. Kemp broke away but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Okay. The _real_ reason we came was because we heard about what happened."

"Yeah." Todd agreed sadly. "Real sorry Mass. Derrick's a jerk." It was his turn to give her a hug. When they pulled away, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. The mention of _it's_ name sent chills down her spine. The ones that made you tense up and want to hide.

"Thanks," she replied flatly. "It doesn't matter anymore I mean I had to go anyway. No controlling that." Kemp and Todd's expressions turned from joy to be reunited with her to concern for her emotional health. Massie, who held her gaze on the ground suddenly looked up. "Where are you guys staying?"

"Oh. We didn't really think about that." Kemp scratched his head. His blonde hair swept to one side. It was a similar shade to Derrick's but it was styled completely differently. It was longer than Derrick's for starters and was neat, not shaggy. Derrick didn't gel his hair up, although Massie would always tell him to, but Kemp did. Probably because it was the only way to tame his hair and the easiest.

"Well, you guys are welcome to stay with us at Alex's place if you like." Massie said. "She won't mind." Kemp and Todd grinned.

"Sure!"

Maybe life without Derrick was feeling better. No. It doesn't feel better than that. Nothing does, really. It's starting to feel the way it did before she came back. That was what got better though. She had all of her friends and she didn't need to feel heartbreak anymore. It was like she was _finally_ setting herself free. She could do whatever when she was in Cali with her close pals. Westchester made her insecure. LA made her nicer, crazier, stupider, and smarter all at the same time. It was _almost_ perfect. There was just one thing missing. And she didn't want to admit it.

* * *

Derrick sat up in his bed. Every day, he began to feel worse. No. Scratch that. It was every _hour._ He needed Massie with him. She was...what was the word... indescribable. She was so perfect. She had flaws, obviously, but he never noticed them. It made his heart strain to think about her. It was killing him emotionally. He wouldn't admit to that though.

* * *

**HAYY**

**love it?**

**love it?**

**LOVE IT?**

**good. review:)**

**xoxo,**

**Natalie:D**


	3. I Will Learn to Love Again

**_I will learn to love again: Kaci Battaglia _**

_Drowning in tears that wont be me  
I will soon be free from the chains of all this pain inside  
And though I cry it wont be long till I regain the strength to know  
I can go on  
I will find my way through the heart break I will not give up on love  
I believe  
I will learn to love again I will learn to trust  
Once this heart can start to mend  
I will learn to  
Learn to love again_

6 MONTHS LATER

Monday, February 10

4:32 PM

Massie pranced happily over to her friends. She had just gotten back from the studio after recording several songs. Her Album's debut in the fall was a major success-enough to keep her in LA for who knows how much longer. But her friends were sticking with her, except for maybe Alex who had to go to New York more and more frequently. But today wasn't one of those times. She was staying in California for Valentine's Day, given the circumstances of her relationship trauma back in New York. If Massie had a choice, she would have stayed too. Westchester brought too many memories.

Lucky for her though, Kristen was able to come. Kemp had convinced her after a long, _agonizing 5 days_. *Insert sarcasm here* Massie was glad though. Well, she didn't expect Kristen to fall for him but hey- now she could call them KK. Kristen made up for her time away from the team by training with Kemp and the team he started- The California Chaos. It was in the new professional co-ed league for soccer. In fact, many people from Kristen's Olympic team joined as well.

Dylan came as often as she could and eventually bought a _larger house _for them to stay at once she decided to move there. She was starting her own dieting company. The research was going to be held in the building next door so it was relatively easy commute. The house was on a vineyard. Apparently they were using the chemicals in the grapes and their plant to make her fast becoming successful business. Now there was room for everyone who decided to move in with them. It was like living in a sorority. Except better, perhaps. At least they didn't have any homework. They were all successful with their lifetime careers.

"Heya Mass, what are you all giggly about?" Kemp asked, his arm wrapped around Kristen's shoulder. The group was facing her with interest now, turned away from the show on TV.

"I'm not giggly I'm just overly excited and laughing from my lack in control of my energy. The reason, however is a _whole_ other story." She collected her bags and put them On the ground next to her as she sat down. They were full of things she bought at an antique store on the way back. She crossed her legs and leaned into the rest of the group, who followed after her.

"Okay," she began "So I was at Starbucks during my lunch break earlier with Blair and this really cute guy came up to us. Well, needless to say I got his number and we're going out tomorrow."

Kemp and Josh frowned. They didn't like it when Massie went out with other guys and hated when she threw her relationships away carelessly. The whole group wanted Derrick and Massie to be together so they could finally have everything perfect for once. They exchanged worried glances but gulped down their potential protests and listened for more information on the guy.

"What's his name?" Alicia urged eagerly. She blatantly ignored the thoughts that wanted to discourage Massie from this new guy. Massie went through plenty of heartbreak already. She deserved this. Whatever it was. As long as it was good. That was enough for then at the very least.

"His name is Luke! He's this aspiring actor who grew up in LA and came back from college for vacation a few days ago. He hopes that he'll be able to land a major role soon so he can stop going to law school. "

"You know all that already?" Alex asked, surprised. She was sitting next to Todd Lyons who transferred schools to stay with his sister and their friends. Tiny Nathan (who wasn't so tiny anymore) moved here years ago so Todd was ecstatic to be reunited with his best friend.

"Well yeah, Blair had to leave for her afternoon classes." She stated it like it should have been obvious. "So I just stayed with him for a while and had a conversation. When I was about to leave, he asked me out."

"Ah." Claire hit her head as if the answer was right in front of her and she didn't notice. "By the way, have you heard from Cam? He said he wanted me to meet him at the airport but I'm not sure when he'll be here or even which airport for that matter!"

"Let me see." Josh answered.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Cam's number. Soon, through the static, they could hear his voice. "Hello?"

"Cammie!" Claire exclaimed giddily. "How long is the rest of your flight?"

"About an hour. I'll be at the International Service airports."

"K. Thanks. See you later sweetie!" Before any more mushy talk could go down, Josh hung up the phone. When Kemp shot him a questioning look he shrugged as if to say 'what can you do?'

Massie rolled her eyes to her friends and dragged her bags up to her room. Dylan, Todd and Alex helped her as the two couples and Claire were left in the living room. Her bedroom was large, like all the others in the house. It had a queen size bed and the whole room was more modern than she was used to in her room. But she found herself loving it that way. It was classy in a Massie way and still sophisticated enough to keep up with her growing life. **(A/N: pic of vineyard and room on profile)**

She collapsed onto her bed and took a whiff of the air. Lavender with a slight touch of mint. Everything was completely perfect for her. Well, it couldn't get better. Does that mean it was perfect?

_Yeah,_ a voice remarked. _Perfectly miserable. _She sighed in response to that nagging thought inside of her. Nothing will be entirely satisfying anymore. But no one else had to know that.

* * *

Derrick took a deep breath. He felt utterly alone. Josh moved with the girls. Kemp and Todd moved with the girls. And now Cam was most likely moving in with the girls. He would only have Damion left. And he certainly didn't want to stay with him. No. He would have to find an excuse to go to LA. _It's n__ot to see Massie._ He reminded himself. _It's to see your best friends and no longer put up with the biggest jackass in the world._

Just as he was about to reconsider, as he did hundreds of times before, he got a call from Kemp. "Hey." he answered glumly.

"Dude. Seriously?" Kemp's voice rang out into Derrick's empty room. "How come you seem to deteriorate each day since you and Mass broke up but she's-" Kemp _stopped_ himself from going into a sensitive area that would probably break Derrick down, considering the current circumstances. "well, nevermind what she's doing with her life. Back to you."

Derrick let a groan out. "Don't go all Dr. Phil on me."

"I won't go Dr. Phil on you-I'll go Dr. Kemp on you." Derrick groaned again. "Look man, you need to step up your game. Not just in your dating world but in your soccer life. Come on. How about you join California Chaos? It would be _so_ much better with you on the team. And besides you're friends with nearly all the people on the team already so there shouldn't be any awkward introductions."

"I'll think about it." Derrick answered. He desperately wanted to fly there right now and accept the offer but what was he supposed to do around Massie? That would surely be an awkward introduction.

"Just come. It's not that hard of a decision. You don't have a life in Westchester anymore. None of us do, really. And we're starting up spring season soon so it would be great timing," Kemp persisted. "And you can stay here at Dylan's Villa. She doesn't mind. There's so much space here it wouldn't make a difference. Hey, if you're worried about Massie, just don't sweat it. It's been six months. That's significantly longer than the amount of time you were together so you both should be over it by now."

Derrick didn't dare say to him that he was far from being 'over it'. Instead he said, "yeah." and hung up.

* * *

Massie listened in on their conversation. Her heart did summersaults as she heard Derricks voice over the speaker phone, all saddened and depressed. She felt sorry for him.

Wait. What?

How could she feel sorry for him? What was there to feel sorry for? _I'm sorry _you_ broke _my _heart. _Nope. That's not it.

_ I'm sorry I dumped you for it. I'm sorry you kissed Alex. I'm sorry you were _such_ an _amazing_ boyfriend and that somehow I wasn't good_ _enough_.No. No. and Hell to the No.

_I'm sorry that there is no real reason for me to feel sorry for you._ And we have a winner, folks.

She hated herself for almost getting tricked into feeling bad. _He_ should feel bad. Not her. And she definitely didn't want him to come into her perfect world and pop her perfect bubble. She spent a long time getting over him and she wasn't about to let him come sauntering back into her life just so he can destroy it again like a wrecking ball. A heart-wrecking ball. A two-timing jerk of a heart-wrecking ball. That sounded about right.

Massie was also kind of relieved he was coming though. She could, at the very least, make him jealous with Luke. That would be sufficiently satisfactory on her part. He totally deserves it anyway. Right?

* * *

**Tell meh what you thinkk!**

**Gahh. I've been busy today. From fanfictioning to cleaning to making youtube videos... AHHH! **

**Phew. And btw: I know. I know. It's an old song but I feel that it fits their situation since they're trying really hard to get over it and you know all of that stuffage. It might of helped that I was watching this movie before I went to bed a couple nights ago and that song has been stuck in my head ever since**

**REVIEWWW:)**

**xoxo,**

**Natalieeee**


	4. Downtown Girl

_**Downtown Girl: Hot Chelle Rae**_

_I smell her sweet perfume making rounds around the room  
Cause she is a downtown girl a downtown girl  
Her lips are red and those hips are turning heads  
Cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl a downtown downtown girl girl  
A downtown downtown girl girl ohhh_

Tuesday, February 11

10:19 AM

Derrick got off the plane, reluctant to have even gone in the first place. Sammi tagged along, not that that was surprising. Their parents had decided they wanted to go on a getaway cruise for two weeks in celebration of Valentine's day and their anniversary. That meant he had to take Sammi in for a while. And she wasn't going to school for said two weeks if it was necessary. And Chris came, finding it as a good opportunity to see his girlfriend.

Cam, Kemp and Josh waited outside for them. They approached quickly, giving the three a hug. It was just a pound fist bro hug type of thing, but still a legitimate hug.

They talked a lot. Rambling about their amazing lives in LA, Chris and Derrick nodding along. Sammi stood aside awkwardly, texting nonstop. Finally, they made it into the Lincoln Navigator that had awaited them. Josh climbed into the back with Derrick and Chris, Kemp driving and Sammi in the way way back. "Are you sure I should stay at Dylan's place? I mean what if-"

"I told you. Stop worrying about Massie, it was too long ago to be freaking out about this still."

"Wait." Sammi turned her attention away from her phone and to the discussion taking place. "Massie's gonna be there?"

"Yeah," Derrick answered and nodded his head slowly. Sammi practically burst with excitement, tapping her feet up and down at record breaking speeds.

"Yay! I love Massie! It'll be so great to see her after such a long time! And I've been shopping at Glambition like _all the time!_ You know, my friends Tammi and Cammi have jobs there and it would be so awesome if I can land a gig there! I've been taking sewing classes and Home-EC taught me a lot." As she rambled on, Josh and Derrick just turned away and tried to tune her out the rest of the car ride.

...

They pulled into Dylan's driveway. As they slowed to a stop, Derrick forced his eyes down. He had seen Massie walking over to her Maserati with a teenage girl barely older than Sammi. Massie's chestnut brown curls cascaded down her back and her California tan made her skin glow. She was laughing at something the girl said.

* * *

Massie and Blair were putting thing beach things in her car when Kemp parked next to them. She noticed Derrick and Sammi getting out. When Derrick finally brought his gaze up wards, she flashed him a smile and a slight wave. It was kind, not flirty in any way. At least she tried to make it that way.

"Sammi!" Massie speed walked over to Derrick's sister, who was observing the exterior of the house. When she heard Massie say her name, her head snapped to her voice and she grinned from ear to ear. Massie engulfed her in a hug. "It's been way too long."

"Seriously." Sammi agreed.

"By the way how was your birthday?" Massie nudged her. Sammi's eyes lit up.

"It was amazing! I had this huge sweet sixteen and everyone in my grade and older came! I really wish you guys were still in town for it. _That_ would have been awesome."

"Yeah. I wish I could have been there too. Hey are you and Derrick living here now?"

Sammi looked down. "I think Derrick is but I have to go back home in two weeks. Mom and Dad were on vacation so that was the only reason they let me come here."

"Oh. Well if you want, you can stay here for the rest of the school year and I can get you into the same school as Blair and Todd."

"Maybe," Sammi considered. "It'll depend on whether I actually have friends here. I'm sure my parents wouldn't care though. Not too much anyway."

"Okay. Here, I'll help with your bags. Blair," Massie called for the girl. "Can you help too."

"I'm on it!" The brunette answered, perkiness evident. She came over and scooped up one of the duffle bags. Massie and Blair led Sammi to what was referred to as the high schoolers wing. It had four bedrooms, and at the end of the hall there was a hang out room. It had all of their necessities; a small kitchen of junk food and snacks, what is considered by many as an electronic wonderland, and plenty of seating space. The others would go in there on occasion, but usually stuck to other places in the house. That room was, more or less, for Todd and Blair's friends. Also for Sammi and her friends if she chose to stay.

They took her into a white room. It had cold, frigid even, vibes. Sammi examined it, tapping her chin like she was deep in thought. Immediately, she dug through a bag and pulled out a pink blanket and a couple of accessory pillows. She turned to the other two girls. "Well, I'll be here a while and I have plenty of money. How about we go room shopping?"

Blair looked to Massie and Massie nodded back. "I'll drive. My friend Matilda gives me a discount at this designer store."

"Cool."

The three walked down the hall, perfectly aligned and on rhythm. Massie saw Derrick looking at them. And you know what?

She. Didn't. Care.

Not _then_ anyway.

5 HOURS LATER

The girls, tired out of their minds, looked around Sammi's new room. They had professionals apply white with pink damasks wallpaper on the back wall. Pink furniture was placed around the room. The bed stayed white, with her hot pink throw blanket placed lazily on the edge. Glass doors led out to a balcony, which rimmed the outside and looped around the High Schoolers' wing. All of the rooms had doors opening up to it. Her desk was plan and simple white with a glass spinning chair. **(a/n. picture of room link on meh page)**

"Finally finished," Sammi sighed collapsing into a chair.

"Yeah really." Blair agreed, falling into a bean bag chair.

"Well I have to get ready for my date. See ya," Massie said with a small smile, leaving the room. Sammi turned to Blair.

"Wait, shouldn't you have school today?"

"We're off for the next few days. Something about quarter-terms. I don't know. Sometimes we just get random days off. I get the sneaking suspicion its because the superintendent and every other staff member, give or take a few, are going on dates Thursday. So the next week or so is ours to claim."

"Aren't you Massie's assistant? Why do you live here? I mean I think it's cool but how did your parents let you live with a bunch of teenagers barely older than you?"

"Yeah I'm her assistant. And I don't know. Massie and my parents met once and next thing I know I'm living with them. I don't know how or why, I'm just glad that it did. And I hope you can too. It can get awkward with only Todd to talk to about school and stuff."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a Senior. Not that it really matters."

"Cool, I'm a Junior."

"But I thought you only just turned 16?" Blair asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"I did, but I skipped a grade when I was younger,"

"Sweet."

"I guess," Sammi shrugged. Suddenly fluff of red hair popped in through the crack of the door. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Hey Todd! Knock much?" she said, sarcasm rolling over her words. At the sound of his name, he entered the room completely, looking up to meet Sammi's brown eyes with his own. They stared at each other for a second, but quickly broke away from the continuous gaze.

"Sor-ry. I was just dropping by to see Sammi but _whatever._"

"How'd you know I was here?" Sammi asked, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow accordingly.

"Derrick and the guys. And just about everyone else."

"Ah. I see." She nodded.

"Hey, I could give you an executive tour of the house. Tiny Nathan will help."

"Oh yeah. I remember 'Tiny' Nathan." she said with air quotes around 'tiny'. After she said that a bulked up boy with longish brown hair popped up behind her. He made all the pro soccer players downstairs look scrawny. She turned to face Nathan. "Hey. Haven't seen you in a long time."

"Not since middle school," he agreed.

"So, lets get onto the tour," Todd said, rubbing his hands together deviously.

* * *

Massie stood in front of the long mirror in her room and placed her hands on her hips. Her amber eyes looked up and down, scanning for a mistake. **(full outfit on my page)** she wore a deep v-neck white dress with gold jewels rimming the top. She had on a white pair of high heels and pearl accessories. Her hair was in loose waves and a white bow pinned back her grown out bangs. Finally, she had shimmery white and gold eyeshadow that made her amber orbs pop. Massie had to admit- she looked hot. She snatched up her white clutch (shocker) and bounded down the staircase. Derrick, Josh, Kemp and Plovert were sitting on the couch; laughing about an inside joke they had made minutes before. As soon as she walked by and over to the door, they all stopped laughing, staring at her.

"Wow Mass. You look awesome." Josh complimented. She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Why thank you," she replied with a slight chuckle.

"Where's this Luke dude taking you?" Kemp asked. Derricks face fell at the name 'Luke'. He most likely didn't know him, as far as Massie was concerned, but he obviously didn't enjoy seeing she had a date.

"I believe he's taking me to Scarpetta. You know, up in Beverly Hills."

"Ooh, Italian. Try not to ruin that dress, Mass." Alex said, carrying a bowl of chips in her hand as she walked over and sat on the couch.

"Believe me, I won't. Besides, if I do I have a spare one in my clutch."

"How did it fit in there?" Plovert asked incredulously.

"Its the new technology. One of the reason's its so incredible." Massie smirked.

"Wish I had one," Alex whined. Massie stuck her tongue out.

Eventually Luke was at the door. He was wearing a dark suit and his blonde hair was swept to the side. He had shimmering blue eyes that twinkled like stars and shined brighter when he was happy or laughed. Massie loved that about him first thing. He checked her out and flashed a flirtatious smile. "You look amazing, Block."

Derrick flinched but ultimately said nothing about the use of his nickname for her. _That's strange_ Massie remarked to herself, but she didn't dare say it out loud. "You look pretty dashing yourself Archer."

Their arms intertwined and off they went to the Italian Restaurant. Derrick rolled his eyes once they were gone. "How unoriginal." was all he could say.

"I must admit, you do have a point," Kemp agreed. "Even across the country, most people know that only you can call her that. And he sorta looks like a knock off you with blue eyes."

"What'cha guys talking about?" Kristen asked, bouncing into the room with a bottle of Fiji water.

* * *

**love it?**

**Hate it?**

**can't decide?**

**Whatever it is, tell me down below by reviewing... unless you hate it...i don't really like flames. But If you feel the desire to flame then okay. I mean its your decision.. that I can remove..**

**anywho! I think I'm going to have a lot of Sammi perspective or say the 'High Schoolers' perspectives because I think its interesting and you know... actually I don't know. I just think it's kinda cool. If you disagree then you can just skip over those parts since they probably won't affect the big picture _too_ much. It's just something fun to add in there. Especially since I don't think there are too many stories where they do it or at least not the way I have it. **

**Well Review and cya in the next chapter.**

**And to those reading Spy and Tell: I'll have the next chapter up soon. I'm trying to make it as long as I can with out it being overbearing since I feel like the last few have been sorta short. **

**XOXO, **

**NATALIEE:D**


	5. Heartbreak Warfare

_**Heartbreak Warfare: John Mayer**_

_Drop his name  
Push it in and twist the knife again  
Watch my face  
As I pretend to feel no pain, pain, pain.._

_Clouds of sulfur in the air_  
_Bombs are falling everywhere_  
_It's heartbreak warfare_  
_Once you want it to begin,_  
_No one really ever wins_  
_In heartbreak warfare._

The restaurant had dim lighting. It was a soft glow, setting off a romantic feel. Massie could see why Luke took her there. She sat down at one of the perfectly arranged tables with him and rested a napkin on her lap. Heads turned towards the star who's presence all but shook the building. _Gee, you'd think they'd be used to celebrities in Beverly Hills, _Massie thought.

"So Luke, any big auditions coming up?" she asked, filling in the wait for their server to arrive and take their orders.

"Ah, well," he began "There is this pretty decent sized role that I hope to get."

"Well, go on, spill."

"It's not that big of a deal," he shrugged.

"Puh-lease," she crossed her arms. "I highly doubt that."

"Okay, okay," Luke gave in. "Its this big motion picture called _Walk On. _It's just this romance or something. I haven't looked into it too much."

"Wait, that's the same movie I have an audition for." she giggled.

"I didn't know you were an _actress._" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, my Manager thinks it'll do good for my career if I broaden my horizons and go into multiple areas of 'artistic indulgences'. I think she just wants more fame though. I mean if I'm a huge celebrity, she's a huge celebrity-at least in the managing business."

"Ah, she's one of _those_ managers."

"Not completely," she lied. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure they're all like that."

"Only once your in the big leagues though," Massie corrected.

"Touche."

"May I take you're order?" A tall boy with orange/red hair appeared in front of them, holding his pen at the pad of paper at the ready. He tapped his foot impatiently, like he didn't care at all that it was _the_ Massie Block in front of him. She smiled lightly up at him and looked down to her menu. she selected some classic spaghetti (shocker) and he scribbled it down carefully. Luke made his order while Massie stared out the window. Her head rested on her arm, propped against the table. Teen girls walked alongside each other, giggling gleefully with bags swinging from their arms. It reminded Massie of her and her friends, especially during middle school when they'd go to the Mall nearly everyday after school.

When the waiter came back with their food and drinks, she spun and twirled the noodles. She had an ongoing conversation with Luke and it certainly wasn't his fault she was bored. Well not bored. _Distracted. _Yes, that's the word. She couldn't help but wonder what Derrick was doing. And Sammi. What would she be up to?

* * *

Sammi followed Todd and Nathan down the hallway. Blair followed next to her and looked around, her blue eyes darting back and forth. "Guys. I don't think you really know your way too well around this house."

"What makes you say that?" Todd asked, spinning his flashlight. The hall was dark, light unable to break the barrier of the walls.

"Because we started on the top floor and now we're on the second deepest level of the basement." She answered.

"Wait-there's more?" Sammi asked. "This basement is freaking huge."

"The last part is below us. I think its a wine cellar. And Todd, weren't we supposed to be looking for the zoo room? _I _don't even know where that is."

"Just a sec. I think I found the light switch."

"_That's_ what we've been looking for?" Nathan asked incredulously. then he muttered "I thought that we were trying to find a secret tunnel."

Sammi turned to Nathan- who was straggling behind her- and narrowed her eyes, placing a hand on her hips. "Nathan. Why would we be searching for a secret tunnel? In what world would that be our automatic solution for not knowing where we are?" Nathan's silhouette shrugged.

"Well what if said tunnel were to take us-" before he could finish, the lights flickered on. Todd was standing by the switch in the far corner. The other three stood in the middle of the vast space. Along the walls, or what they originally thought were walls were actually doors with the top half barred over. It vaguely resembled the inside of a barn. Except it was in a basement of course. Sammi was certain that if she turned she would come face to face with a tiger of sorts, but instead it was Nathan. He could be verified as a tiger though, that much was for sure.

"Blair?" Sammi looked to her friend, standing right next to her.

"Yeah?"

"I think we found the zoo."

* * *

"Uh," was Kemp's response to Kristen's question. "Nothing really."

The whole group rolled their eyes. Alex shot him a look like _I've got this. _"Yeah," she said. "We were just trying to talk Derrick here into joining the team."

"I didn't know you were on the team, Alex." Derrick turned his head. He didn't exactly picture the girly blonde model as a soccer player.

"Are you kidding?" Kristen asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch, figi water in hand. "She's excellent!"

"Outstanding," Josh agreed.

"Yeah, how do you think I met Damion?" she asked, as if it was obvious that they were a soccer couple. Derrick shrugged.

"I don't know. I never really questioned it. Can you tell us what exactly happened?" he proposed. The others nodded eagerly like it was a good idea. Alex sighed reluctantly. Derrick felt slight sympathy, having cornered her so, but he wasn't stopping her.

"It's not all that interesting," she tried.

"Go on."

"Okay." she let out a huge breath dramatically but no one was phased. Seeing this she continued. "Well, it was a long time ago. Like two or three years. It was the year I was graduating from my school. His team was visiting and I met him after hours on the soccer field. I seriously kicked his ass in scrimmage, let me tell you that. He was great but I think he went a little softer on me since I'm a girl. Afterwards, he asked me out. Our teams got so mad at us, I didn't know they had such a shitty temper until then. Probably since I was never really a target to them. They were always chewing out nerds and losers and stuff. Whatever. I mean we graduated just a little while later and they dropped it. I think they were pretty pleased when we broke up, not that it could do them any good now."

"You were right." Kristen said, with a nod. Alex turned her head, not understanding. Kristen smirked. "It wasn't very interesting." A smile grew on Alex's face.

"Tried to warn you!" she teased. The rest of the group started joking around as well and telling other stories that they all heard a thousand times before. It ended with them watching _Walking Dead._ All of a sudden Massie burst through the doors, hand in hand with _Luke_. Derrick held back from scowling. Alex finally noticed them and asked "Hey guys! Why back so soon?"

"No reason. We just finished our food quickly. The entrees were small." Massie replied. She turned to Luke. "Wait here with my friends, I'm gonna change real fast."

Without waiting for Luke to respond, she darted up the stairs and into her room in the classiest way one could do so. Luke turned to face them awkwardly and Alex motioned him to sit down next to her. Derrick, who sat next to the empty space, shot her a glare as Luke walked over. Alex in turn stuck out her tongue. Kristen, having noticed the exchange, was quick to get up from her seat and steal the space before Luke could sit down.

"Sorry, I just remembered how much I liked this seat. Kemp," her boyfriend snapped out of whatever zone he had previously been in and turned to her direction. "Don't I just love this seat?"

"Um..." he said, thinking he was on the other end of a trick question. "sure. I guess."

Kristen turned back to look at Massie's boyfriend. "See? I _really _like this chair." Luke half nodded slowly like she was nuts and sat down in the other empty spot.

"Thanks." she heard Derrick mutter.

"No problem." she whispered back.

Honestly, she didn't know why she did it. Maybe she didn't think that Derrick should have to suffer-especially not on his first day in LA. And she was friends with him before she was friends with Alex and Luke. By a long shot.

Massie came back downstairs in a purple ruffle blouse and a white skirt/gold belt ensemble; both from Ralph Lauren. Her clear heels clicked against the smooth ground beneath her feet. She walked over and squeezed in next to Luke. Everyone turned to the TV, except for those two. They were just sitting on the couch, fully engaged in a make-out session. If anyone else noticed, they didn't seem to care. They all were entranced by the zombie show before them. Derrick glared enviously and Kristen shot him a look of sympathy. When he sighed and looked over to her, rolling his eyes, she mouthed _"I'm sorry,"_ and he replied _"Don't be,"_

With that, Derrick slithered away and out of the room sneakily. Kristen definitely understood. She wouldn't want to be there either.

* * *

**love it in a platonic way?**

**Like Like it?**

**LOVE/ADORE/CHERISH IT? **

**Coolioo:) Well first I want to respond to some reviews since I am way too lazy to PM.**

**fi13ns: lol and sorry I don't like cliffies either! I've gotten so used to writing them for my other story I guess they come "naturally" as my friend told me. whatever that means. I think Rick Riordan suffers from this as well. *if ya know what I mean* And no, I did not expect the review so quickly:)**

**hawtjuicyaddict: yeah I know that story and her blog and whatnot. Idk. I might.. but as you know I now have a polyvore. I made it the other day cos my old account was dumbish and it seemed fit to use it for writing. meh whatever. and trust me. My Massington instincts wish I didn't create such a character. OH and I forgot that that dude was named Luke in your fanfiction lol. Yeah I just finished Mark of Athena the other day and I was rereading Percy Jackson and the Olympians so I was thinking about Luke from that story and how much I liked that name and... well I think it's clear what happened after that.**

**Audrey: thanks glad ya liked it! i will keep them together..for now.. I mean I have to for my story and Derrick...well let's just say I wouldn't want to be Derrick in this story. At least not for a while.. (I feel so bad for him for whatever reason(maybe why I put in the last part in with Kristen somewhat protecting him)) and thanks:) **

**Olivia: Here ya go! yes that would be jealousy you are sensing:) and I hope you do find the time:)**

**Well that's it folks and sorry I feel like this update took forever:( Maybe it's because I'm used to writing really quickly.. or cos I'm still slightly sick. Ech. I feel better now then how I was feeling when I wrote the last chapter for Spy and Tell though that's for sure.**

**see you soon!**

**xoxo,**

**Natalie**


	6. Sunset Somewhere

**Megan and Liz: Sunset Somewhere**

_"There ain't no beach in this town  
Baby I've been dying just to get up off the ground  
A-whoa, oh, oh, a-whoa  
Yeah there's a sunset somewhere  
But I'm stuck standing here in nowhere  
But I know we can make it if we up and leave right now  
A-whoa, oh, oh, a-whoa  
Cuz there's a sunset somewhere"_

"No shit Sherlock," Nathan remarked, smirking at Sammi. "Obviously its the zoo."

"Hey," Sammi cocked a hip and pointed at him. "I didn't ask for your ass-oops I meant sass."

Blair and Todd snickered in the background watching them go at it, arguing for no good reason. "Whatever," Nathan sighed after a lot of back and forth. "Now that we're here, what do we do in this place?"

"And," Blair said. "How do we get out?"

Sammi pursed her lips and considered this. _How would we get out?_ she asked herself silently. Nathan simply shrugged and leaned against a wall not covered by a stable area. Instantly it moved, a whirring sound of shifting gears coming from behind it. He jumped and turned, his back facing the others who were too staring in astonishment. The wall slid to the side and revealed a long corridor that led into the inevitable darkness. Nathan crossed his arms and smirked. "So Sammi, what were you saying about my idea, again? I think my memory needs a little jogging."

Sammi rolled her eyes and approached the hidden tunnel. There was a glimmering light at the end, just a little dot in the distance. "Follow me," she said to them. The others shrugged and followed. It's not like they had anything better to do.

They disappeared down the dark tunnel, trampling over rocks and sticks. "Ow!" Blair cried out as the sun hit her eyes at the end of the tunnel and they discovered the Garden.

A tall but narrow waterfall gushed water into a stream that ran directly threw a jungle-esque scenery. "Where the hell are we now?" Todd asked no one in particular. Sammi thought about it. She left them for a second and wandered through the brambles of bushes that snagged at her clothes. She ignored them quite simply. In front of her she discovered that they were still on the Marvil Property, for the house was just a number of yards ahead.

The difficult part would be navigating through the vineyard.

But after the kicking and screaming was over, and they escaped poison ivy free, they made it home.

Number one thing they did: locked up the basement...

after getting food, of course.

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

"Let's go somewhere!" Massie exclaimed. Her friends shrugged and yawned from boredom. "Come on! I heard that they're having a valentine's day carnival down at the pier."

Instantly, Claire's head shot up. "I love Carnivals!"

"Sounds...decent." Josh shrugged. Everyone else nodded in agreement and look wrapped his arm around Massie.

"I think it sounds awesome. Let's go," He said.

"Count me out," Alex called from her seat. "It's a carnival about the day of love and I don't have a date. Sorry."

"Oh." Massie responded flatly.

"Don't worry, I'll be here too Alex." Derrick said with his eyes narrowed towards her. She looked away from his gaze.

"Hey you two are single," Luke looked between them. "Why don't you guys just pair up and come?"

"No." they both answered at the same time.

"Oh it's okay," Kemp said. "I think it's obvious that they want to do things that can only be done in a house with beds" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Alex gave him a horrified expression and Derrick looked like he had been seriously scarred.

"Um. No. I'll just go see what Sammi's doing." Derrick ushered himself out of the room. Alex glared at Kemp and tossed a pillow at him.

"You're such a loser," Plovert said to him.

"Okay let's just get going," Dylan intervened.

...

Massie clung to Luke through the Ferris Wheel ride. It took them high into the air and from that spot, she could see across the whole Pier. The lanterns bobbed in the wind and sunlight reflected off the darkening water. The sun began to set over in the distance and the pink sky began to glow with silver stars.

"Isn't this fun Block?" Luke asked her. For a split second she thought it was Derrick. She didn't flinch though. After a second, she realized it was just Luke.

"Yeah. Totally." she responded dreamily. She was too busy looking up at the stars. She leaned in close to Luke and hugged him for warmth. He smelled faintly of Ralph Lauren cologne. _So he's one of _those _guys._ she thought. _Oh well, it smells good on him. _For the rest of the ride we said nothing, just watched the sun fall in the sky, below the beach and beyond the waters.

When we finally got off, we grabbed cotton candy. "Here you go, milady" Luke said before bowing and holding my pink cotton candy up to me. She usually wouldn't eat sugary foods, but this was a special occasion. She had a new boyfriend and all was running smoothly for once.

That was before the spontaneous concert.

Yet again, fans managed to spot her and carry her to her rightful place on stage and hand her a random guitar. For some reason, she had grown quite used to this. They screamed and cheered, all of them. She ran a list through her head and picked a song she wrote at the random.

"Hey guys so are you ready to hear something a little new? I wrote it a few weeks ago." She yelled out to them. The crowd roared a tremendous 'yes.'

_"Last night I heard my own heart beating_  
_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_  
_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_  
_Even though I know you're not there_  
_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_  
_Thinking 'bout everything we've been through_  
_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_  
_When time stood still and I had you_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_  
_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_I know people change and these things happen_  
_But I remember how it was back then_  
_Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing_  
_'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,_  
_Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street_  
_Flashback to the night when you said to me,_  
_"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you_  
_Not before I knew how much I had to lose"_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_  
_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there,_  
_If you're somewhere,_  
_If you're moving on,_  
_I've been waiting for you._  
_Ever since you've been gone_  
_I just want it back the way it was before._  
_And I just wanna see you back at my front door._  
_And I say_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would before you said it's not that easy_  
_Before the fight, before I locked you out_  
_But I take it all back now_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_  
_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now_  
_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_  
_Baby, what about the ending_  
_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa_  
_Thought you'd be here by now"_

Massie was praying that no one knew who it was about.

How unfortunate that all of her friends did.

"Massie." Alicia said as soon as I got off stage. I looked to her questioningly. She continued; "Do _nawt_ tell me you still have feelings for Derrick."

"I-I-" the old PC was surrounding her, with lingering looks of expectation. They expected her to choose what they wanted for her. Instead she chose what she honestly felt. She shrugged "I don't know."

Her voice showed that she had mixed feelings on the situation. She was torn between the right decision and the other one. She shook her head and turned, walking away from them, her right hand gripping her left arm gingerly. The PC didn't chase after her. They, for the most part, understood. Specifically Claire.

Massie stared down at her feet the whole walk to her car. She was lucky that they drove separately. She wasn't exactly in the mood to see Luke after the song. She knew she would probably get a bunch of calls from him that night or even the next day, but she didn't care.

Oh, how she really wished that Derrick never moved back.

* * *

**Massie! How many times have I told you not to sing these kinds of songs at a valentines day Carnival!**

**Too late for that...**

**lol**

**guess my v-day chapter is a tad late but I hope this is acceptable.**

**It's really not that great so..sorryyy:( especially since I haven't updated in a while!**

**I will try and post another tommorrow but mostly I just want at least one update on one story per day. I've been getting so distracted lately..**

**you know...boy trouble...**

**xoxo,**

**Nataliee**


	7. Oath

**Oath: Cher Lloyd**

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you_

Sunday, February 16

4:32 PM

They were sitting in the teen living room. Nathan and Blair were distracted by Mine craft The other two sat awkwardly on the couch, not able to play with. Sammi turned to Todd. He had been acting weird recently. "What's up?" she asked.

"I don't know." He answered sheepishly. Sammi noticed he sneaked a look at Blair but quickly turned away.

"Are you sure?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. He shook his head slowly.

"No. I'm just stressed about school tomorrow." He said.

"Oh yeah. School." Sammi pursed her lips. "Am I going to your school now? How does that work?"

"Well it depends," he folded his hands into his lap. "Are you staying here for the school year? It would be great if you would and you wouldn't have any trouble making friends since your so pret- I mean since your so nice. And you have us so if there's anyone there that doesn't like you- not that anyone wouldn't like you! I mean your great!" he rambled on like that while Sammi stared at him blankly. Finally she just clasped her hand over his mouth.

"I get it- I'm decent enough. Now I'll go talk to my parents over the phone about it. Okay?"

"Wait you're more than just _decent. _You're awesome, like when I prank Nathan and he ends up with pie in his face."

"Hey! I'm still in the room!" Nathan called from the other side of the couch.

"So I'm as magnificent as face pie?" Sammi asked, clearly confused. "You know what, I'm going to go call my parents before this conversation gets any weirder."

"Good call," Blair muttered.

...

Sammi re-entered the room. Her parents, surprisingly, okay-ed the idea of going to school in California. Apparently it was 'a great educational opportunity.' They were probably glad to get the kids out of the house to do whatever they wanted though. And as far as they knew, there was an adult chaperone. Technically there were 10 but they weren't adults by Mr. and Mrs. Harrington's standards.

"I can go to school with you guys," she told them. Blair, who was previously engaged in the game, dropped her controller and jumped to her feet. Then proceeded to run over to Sammi and hug her. Blair and Sammi got super close over the week or so that Sammi was there. Just like best friends.

"That's great!" she exclaimed. "You'll get to meet all of our other friends!"

"You'll like them," Todd added. "They're really cool."

"I mean they have to be to hang out with us," Nathan guffawed. Blair and Todd shook their heads lightly.

"No." Blair said, jokingly stern. Unfortunately Tiny Nathan isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box so he took it seriously.

"I was just kidding!"

"We know Nathan, we know." Todd sighed, mimicking Blair's same sternness.

"Well," Sammi cut in. "They must be pretty great to put up with you guys. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go read." She took off to her room. Once the door was closed, the three exchanged worried glances.

"Oh no. She's turning us down for reading?" Nathan was first to speak.

"Yeah...something must be really wrong with her." Todd agreed.

"Maybe we should check on her," Blair stated.

"_or, _we can play mine craft." Nathan suggested. Todd and Blair looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sounds good enough for me," Blair agreed.

"Let's mine this shit."

* * *

Monday, February 16

3:04 am

Marvil California Estate

Massie couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned and finally just sat upright in her bed, watching _Vanderpump Rules_. Suddenly, a knock came at her door. In came none other than Alicia Rivera. "Hey Mass. I couldn't sleep either. Mind if I watch with you?"

"How'd you know I couldn't sleep?" Massie asked.

"Be_-cause. _I can hear you thrashing around from down the hall."

"Oh." Massie frowned. "Sorry if I woke you-"

"No need." Alicia shook her head and sat down on the bed next to her. "Like I said, I was already awake."

Alicia cracked open two sodas. She offered Massie one, who obliged. Under normal circumstances, Massie wouldn't dare. But her life is so confusing she didn't know what she wanted anymore. Taking the soda is symbolic to her that she is open to anything.

"So," Alicia continued. "Who's your favorite person on this show?"

"Stassi. No doubt," Massie answered automatically.

"And your least favorite?" Alicia pressed. Massie pondered for a second but it was clear who she disliked the most.

"Jax." she snorted. "He's such a douche. And an asshole. And a cheater. And-"

"Just like Derrick." Alicia finished for her, slowly. She had been focused on looking at her can of Dr. Pepper but had lifted her gaze up to her best friend while she said the three words.

"Yeah." Massie sighed. "But it doesn't matter. It's over now. I have Luke now and we're happy."

"_Six months gone and I'm still reaching, Even though I know you're not there_" Alicia muttered the lyrics to Massie's song.

"Alicia I swear-" Massie warned. Alicia shut her mouth and hummed the song until it reached the chorus. She began to sing louder, mockingly.

"_Come back, come back, come back to me like You would, you would if this was a movie. Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out,_"

"Shut. Up." Massie snarled. Alicia rolled her eyes but stopped singing anyway.

"You'll see. This Luke situation isn't going to work out. Just like every other relationship you've pushed yourself into the past six months."

"Well my relationship with Derrick wasn't that long either." Massie pointed out defiantly. "In fact it was probably shorter than the others."

"But you and Derrick have history. History that's much longer than any amount of time you've ever gone out with a guy._ Ever_."

* * *

..Meanwhile..

Derrick was in a small room at 3 am. In the room was his closest friends. Josh, Cam, Kemp, Plovert. The whole crew. Why were they there though? Hell if Derrick knew.

"Derrick, Buddy," Josh began. Kemp came in.

"Look dude," he said. "we're worried."

"Yeah." Cam agreed. "The break up was six months ago. You need to get back in your Derrick Harrington Mojo. I mean is Massie upstairs whining about her feelings to Alicia? No." Then Josh whispered something in Cams ear. Cam then turned to Josh. "Whatever.._._"

"Okay..."Plovert nodded. "But first things first Harrington. Do you have your eyes set on anyone at the moment? Anyone at all?"

"Well yeah," Derrick mumbled. The four looked at him, urging to go on. "Massie."

"Oh. Sucks to be you," Kemp replied, earning an elbow to the gut from Josh.

"Anyone else?" Plovert asked. Derrick simply shook his head. The four others regrouped and talked in inaudible whispers.

* * *

"Looks like this will be harder than expected..." Cam was first to admit.

"Yeah I mean seriously though? Massie? He can do so much bet-" Kemp was, once again, interrupted by an elbow to the gut.

"All we have to do is get rid of Luke." Josh stated simply. "Seems easy enough."

"But I like Luke!" Plovert protested.

"Look at it this way," Josh proposed. "Make your best friend happy or keep your best friend from being happy because you like that guy?."

"I guess I'll choose Derrick." Plovert groaned.

* * *

**Haii**

**hope you liked this! I'll update soon! cyberswearxx**

**xoxo,**

**Natalie**


End file.
